Desire
Desire & Decorum, Book 2 is the second book of the Desire & Decorum series. It succeeds its first book, Desire & Decorum, Book 1, and is followed by Desire & Decorum, Book 3. Summary You've been locked into an engagement with Duke Richards! Can you escape his clutches to be with your true love? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal' After the events of the London Season, the Edgewater Estate falls to you... but is all said and done? Will you get the marriage you truly desire? 'Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction' It's time for your presentation to the Queen! Will you impress... or underwhelm? 'Chapter 3: Homeward Bound' With Duke Richards staying at Edgewater, will you be constantly surrounded? Or will you be able to figure out a plan? 'Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning' Return to country life! But have familiar faces and places moved on without you? 'Chapter 5: Celebration' It's time for the harvest festival! Will it be a bountiful evening, or will your hopes of fun and romance be squashed? 'Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules' Now that you've returned to Edgewater... what consequences will you be up against? 'Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception' It's the night of your engagement ball at Edgewater Estate. Can you show your guests that you are the true heiress to Edgewater? 'Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted' It's the day of the hunt! Can you prove to everyone you are a lady above reproach? 'Chapter 9: Until Dawn' The challenge has been issued! Will true love reign victorious? 'Chapter 10: In the Balance' The fate of your engagement hangs in limbo... What will happen once the dust settles? 'Chapter 11: A New Horizon' As you enter upon new territory... what will you discover? 'Chapter 12: The Deep End' When you dive in, who knows what secrets will be revealed... 'Chapter 13: Changing Tides' You've learned a dark secret... But can you react in time to prevent a terrible future? 'Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls' With your wedding just around the corner... what will your future hold? 'Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm' The big day has arrived... Can you escape your fate? 'Chapter 16: The Final Vow' It's your last chance to evade the duke's clutches! Can you defeat him once and for all? Gameplay Feature Cabinet of Secrets (Clues) Throughout the book, you'll have have opportunities to collect various clues in hope of escaping your engagement to Duke Richards. Learn the truth behind the duke's actions, piece together evidence, and even unlock mysteries. Fill your whole Cabinet of Secrets to unlock exclusive special scenes. Gallery Sneak Peeks D&D 2 Chapter 1 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek D&D2Ch.6SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek D&D2Ch.10SneakPeek.png|Chapter 10 Sneak Peek D&D2 Ch15 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek D&D2Finale.png|Chapter 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationofBook2forDesire&Decorum.png|Book 2 Confirmation D&DBook2UpdateasofNov142018.png|D&D BK 2 Update as of November 14, 2018 Desire&DecorumSneakpeekintoBook2.jpg|Sneak Peek into Book 2 Desire&Decorum2BookCover.png|Book 2 Cover reveal What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update D&D Book 2 Chapter 1 Description.jpg|Chapter 1 Description Reveal Sneakpeek-2intoD&DBook2.jpg|Second Sneak Peek into Book 2 D&DBook2AnnouncementonIG.png|D&D Book 2 Sneak peek into Ch. 1 on IG story THMonacoandD&DBook2.png|The Heist:Monaco and Desire & Decorum 2 Q&A WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A NewChapterseachweekofACoR&THMonaco&DandD2&HSSCA.png|New Chapters each week ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco,D&D 2 and AME 2 12-17-18 LivestreamonIGwithD&DandTheSeniorteams.png|12/17/18 Livestream Locations featured in Book 2 ArcheryareaforMC,MissParsonsandMr.Sinclare.png|Archery Area St.JamesPalace.png|St. James Palace (Outside) InsideSt.James'PalacewithQueenCharlotte'sThrone.png|Inside St. James Palace BriarDaly'sHomeinD&D2Ch.3.png|Parvati Daly's Home (Outside View) InsideParvati'sHome.png|Inside View of Parvati's Home Briar'sroominGrovershire.png|Briar's bedroom in Grovershire InsideOfPreremodelitationofOakleyBarn.png|Barn and hayloft GrovershireTownSquare.png|Grovershire Town Square (Day) GrovershireTownSquareatnight.png|Grovershire Town Square (Night) GrovershireOrchard.png|Grovershire Apple Orchard BorderbetweenLenfordParkandEdgewater.png|Border between Lenford Park & Edgewater Estate Mr.Sinclaire'sEstateatLendfordPark.png|Mr. Sinclaire's Estate at Lendford Park InsidetheCastleRuinsinD&DBK2.png|Inside the Castle Ruins Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Book 2 Official.png|Book Cover D&D2In-GameCover.png|In-Game Cover ImportingchoicesfromD&D1toD&D2.png|Importing Choices from D&D BK 1 to D&DII Message Mr.SinclaireRouteinD&D2.png|Mr. Sinclare Route MissParsonsRouteInD&D2.jpg|Miss Parsons' Route BowandArrowinD&D2Ch.1.png|Bow and Arrow used in Archery Contest w/ Annabelle & Ernest D&D2CabinetofSecretsTutorial.png|Cabinet of Secrets Tutorial Vincent'slastlettertoMCinD&D2.png|Vincent's last letter to MC Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App ThePerfectAppleinD&DBk2.png|The perfect apple in the Grovershire Orchard CrumpledLetterfromMomtoD&DMC.png|Crumbled Letter from Mom to MC MissParsonsandtheDukeinaDuel.jpg|Annabelle & the Duke in duel during BK2, Ch. 9 Mr. Sinclair Duel.png|Ernest & the Duke in duel during BK2, Ch. 9 NospoilersforD&DCh.10.png|No spoiler for Ch. 10 ChoicesAdfeaturingD&DMC.png| A Version of MC being featured in an Ad for Choices on IG PBD&DResearch.png|PB's Response to a question about their research for the book Duke's Private Journal.jpg|The Duke's Private Journal The Duke's Golden Statuette.png|The Duke's Golden Statuette D&D Signet Ring.jpg|Duke Richards's Signet Ring Desire & Decorum Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Soundtrack Cover Promotional Videos Choices - Desire & Decorum 2 Teaser Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices Desire & Decorum - Autumn's Folly Desire & Decorum - Rose Garden Repose Desire & Decorum - Sonorous Victory Desire & Decorum - Joy in the Countryside Desire & Decorum - Cherry Orchard Breeze Desire & Decorum - Farewell Darling Desire & Decorum - To London Desire & Decorum - Arrival to Edgewater Desire & Decorum - Never Say Goodbye Desire & Decorum - The Darkening Road Desire & Decorum - Parlor Room Rivalry Desire & Decorum - Pistols at Dawn Desire & Decorum - Counting Down to You Spoilers * A second book of the series was confirmed in-game at the end of Book 1, Chapter 16. * On November 26, 2018, PB continued to say that this is one of the books that they are currently working on. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067276068438999040 * On November 30, 2018, PB confirmed that the book will premiere sometime in Winter 2018. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 4, 2018, a sneak peek for Book 2 featuring Annabelle Parsons was unveiled.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070075766908497920 * On December 5, 2018, the book cover was revealed along with the official release date being Monday, December 17, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070472411101855744 ** This book features a version of Your Character and Luke Harper, one of your love interests in the book. * On December 6, 2018, the book was promoted in PB's latest blog post. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update * On December 7, 2018, the description of Chapter 1 was revealed. * On December 11, 2018, a second sneak peek into Book 2 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072605025241886723 * On December 17, 2018, PB unveiled a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released after its debut on the same day. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/17/desire-amp-decorum-book-2 ** The writers for this book are confirmed to be: Rachel, Megan, and Ali, with Shae interviewing them. ** Rachel says that there's something for everyone in Book 2: courting, action, secrets, royalty, and jokes that there will even have some steamy ankle flashing. She advises the players to make sure you're near a fainting couch! ** Megan says that compared to Book 1, there will definitely be more desire in this book. ** Ali says that they've certainly ramped up the desire side of this book for sure, but that ultimately it's up to the player, as there's still loads of opportunities to exercise one's decorum. ** Rachel states that players are in for some seriously brilliant, fantastic, drop-dead gorgeous art this time around. ** Ali for her part says she's looking forward to players earning more about the main cast. ** There will also be some fun group scenes in this book. ** The D&D writers also confirmed that Book 2 has a mystery element to it. ** Regarding the research that went into this book was moreso on the Queen of England during this time period, as well as family crests and coats of arms. * On January 18, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086352594585346048 * On February 11, 2019, PB stated in a Twitter post that the book would be going on a break for one week. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1095037590812553217 * On February 22, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 10 and confirmed it would be back on Monday, February 25, 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1099091442301988864 * On March 29, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1111798177550598145 * On April 5, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 16 and confirmed it would be this book's finale. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1114291765186400256 * A third book of the series was confirmed in-game at the end of Chapter 16. * On July 11, 2019 PB released the official soundtrack for this series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149490283857371136 Trivia * In the beginning of Chapter 1 of this book, it was revealed that the in-game cover for the sequel remains the same as the one used in the first book. * In the same chapter, there are references to Harry Potter, such as when Miss Parsons calls Duke Richards "he who shall not be named", and the MC can choose to avoid "you know who"'s name. These are references to Lord Voldemort, the big bad of the franchise. ** The Cabinet of Secrets achievement in Chapter 2 with the words "Enemies of the heiress, beware" is taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Click here for the walkthrough of this book:Desire & Decorum, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Mystery